The Knight's Fall
by A MARVELous DC Time Lord
Summary: What happens when the Savior of Gotham is finally gone? When the Mighty Batman finally falls? What about the legacy and people left in his wake? (Batfamily, batfam)


**Discaimer: Obviously I don't own the Batfam, they own me**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

The moonlit corridors casts looming shadows that seemingly twist into nightmarish shapes. The weathered floorboards are creaking, every noise sounding deafening. I creep along, my back to the wall, weapons in hand.I jump slightly at the sound of the wind. I can't help it. My nerves are shot. I stumble into an old room, covered in dust and furniture draped over with tarps. I dart out into the middle of the room, when the glint of metal catches my eye.I look over and see that all of the doorways are lined with rusting bear traps. The doorways are all drawn on with what looks like blood, in crude, unrecognizable shapes. It has begun. I silently vault over them and into the next hallway. It is eerily similar to the first, so I go down it quickly, trying to shake my feelings of apprehension.I enter into yet another room, clearly as unused as the first. It has dusty tables with equally as dusty sheaths of cloth and sewing mannequins. There seems to be nothing wrong with this room, which only raises my suspicions. The moment I step in the center of the room, there is a creak, almost like the starting of machinery.

I twist my head around trying to find the source of the sound. My eyes land on the pair of mannequins, which are now shaking violently. Then, with a loud whir they spring to life. Wheels burst from the bases and sewing needles erupt from all over its surface. They begin spinning until they are a blur and advancing towards kick in and I drop to the floor in the crouch. With two well placed kicks, they fall to the ground, still whirring. The needles begin to shoot right out of the mannequins. I know I can't dodge all of them so I run towards the exit as quickly as I can.

Just as I cross the threshold, a piercing pain erupts in my upper arm. I quickly reach a hand up to it, only to find a needle buried deep there, blood already flowing. I grasp the needle and try to jerk it out, only to cry out slightly as the pain needle must be barbed. I draw back on my medical training and withdraw a knife. I place the cool edge against my skin and close my eyes, bracing for the pain. The blade cuts easily and cleanly through my suit and skin, until I reach the arm burns, as if it is on fire,and there are red spots dancing in front of my eyes. I grab the offending needle and draw it out of the wound, my entire arm now blood soaked. I toss it aside and continue down the hallway, gritting my teeth against the pain, while trying to wrap a makeshift bandage around my wounded arm.I have suffered worse than this, I will hallway seems to go on forever, the end getting farther and farther away with every step I take.

After what seems like an eternity, I cross into a room completely paneled with mirrors. I turn around in circle after circle, seeing myself from all sides. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a shadowy figure join my reflection.I whip around, trying to catch sight of it. But it only lingers in my peripheral vision. Low, unintelligible muttering begins echoing from all around. Finally, the figure stop in the mirror right in front of me. I leap forward, my arm hitting right where the figure's waist would mirror instantly shatters, glass shards raining down like bullets, luckily not cutting through my armor. I look down at the figure I am now on top of.

"Jason!?" I cry, completely shocked.

"Dick? How did you find me?" he replies, equally as surprised while pulling off his helmet.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm just glad you're alive Jay." I say as I reach up and wrapped wrap my arms around Jason's neck. "I thought you were dead Jaybird."

Then, in a out of character act, Jason hesitantly brought his arms around me. "Me too, Dick, me too." After I pull away, he replaces the helmet back on his head and we go out into the next hallway.

"Is your tech working? All of mine went out as soon as I entered." Jason says, holding his gun out in front of him.

"Yeah, I've tried everything but they won't start back up." I reply.

We continue on in silence and pass into yet another room. The walls are completely bare with the ceiling extending far above our heads, until it disappears into darkness. There are easily a hundred ropes hanging down from the pitch black rope is dripping a what looks like pure darkness onto the floor. I hesitantly place a foot on the unnaturally dark floor. Yet it seems solid. I put my full weight on and nothing happens so I cautiously venture follows soon after taking equal precaution. Then, right underneath our feet, the dark floor turns into a thick, black loses his balance, flailing his arms in an effort to keep upright. He clutches onto rope to keep from falling over and the effect is entire ceiling seemed to be falling down. There is a latticework of iron, with large spikes on every crossing of the beams. And it was hurtling right at us.

"Get in the spaces between!" I yell at Jason, shoving him to where he would be safe. I roll to the side, narrowly dodging being impaled. Right as I think I am safe, my feet hit the slick floor and I go sliding.I land, eagle-sprawled, watching as a spike nears closer and closer to my face, almost as if in slow motion.

"Dick!" I hear Jason cry, but it seems far away. All I can do is watch the blade get closer...and closer...and closer…

The world blurs around me as something hits me in the side, sending me and it flying. We slide right in the space between the bars just as it crashes into the ground, lodging deeply into it. We slowly stand up from our crouched positions, trying to take in what just happened.A flash of red catches my eye for a single moment on top of the iron bars before someone lands heavily on my shoulders, knees locked around my neck.I reach up to grab onto whoever is on top of me when Jason yells,"wait!" He pulls off the person on top of me, so I can see who they are.

"Tim!"

"Dick!" We both exclaim at the same time.

I ruffle his hair and give him a sort of side hug. "I am so glad you're safe Timmy." After exchanging what happened to each of us, I learn that Tim was walking along the top of the spiked ceiling when Jason pulled it so again, we head into the corridors of the death trap. We all head into the next room as quickly as we can, trying to avoid more 'surprises' that might lay in next room is bare, except for the fishbone patterned wallpaper. This room doesn't wait. There is an immediate noise, almost like liquid splashing. Then everyone notices the thick scarlet liquid quickly filling up, almost to our feet.

"Breathing mask- Oh crap! Our tech is out." I cry.

Soon enough it is past our necks, forcing us to paddle to stay afloat. The ceiling was getting closer and closer, the blood filling up the room.A sharp pain suddenly pierces my calf. I let out a cry of pain that is replicated by Tim and Jason around me.

"What was that?" Tim gasps.

Jason reaches beneath the water, and pulls out what looks barely resembles a mutated piranha, with unnatural teeth that look like shattered shards of glass rising up from a large jaw located under two horribly bulging eyes.

"How...How is it alive in this blood?" Tim questions.

"I don't know and I don't care, I just want them dead." Jason growls, breaking the creature's neck and tossing it back in the rapidly rising blood tide.

All of the sudden, it feels like my legs being shredded.

"Augh-There's more!" I yell.

Just then the liquid reaches the ceiling, covering our heads just before we gulp in our last breaths of oxygen. I can't open my eyes, of course it wouldn't matter. How could I see through the blood?I am desperately batting away at the creatures attacking me from all sides, when a sudden riptide sucks me down to the bottom of the happening? In fact, it almost seems like the room is...draining? I try and swim against the current but it is too as my chest begins heaving for air, the last of the blood breaks over my face and I gulp in air, tasting slightly coppery. I lay there for a while, gasping and letting the blood roll of my I sit up and see Jason and Todd both laying on their backs, trying to comes running into the room, holding a comically large drain plug in his hands.

"Dick!" he cries, rushing towards me. I open my arms and envelop him in a big hug, lifting him high off the ground.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" I exclaim.

"Okay, enough lovey-dovey stuff. Good job being alive demon spawn but we've got to move to find Bruce in time." Jason says gruffly, heading into the walked on for what seemed like an eternity, leaving a trail of blood behind us from our various wounds and recent literal blood , we enter into a spacious room, which is filled with hundreds of people.

"Dick! Take them and go!" I hear Bruce's yell from across the room and we all start pushing our way through the crowd, ignoring Bruce's warning. It was clear he needed our help, after all, we had all been lured here, not just single person in the crowd, turns towards us, exposing their faces. They all have smiles carved into their faces, with clown makeup applied in blood.

"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the dawn…" they horrifying voices all murmur in unison. And then they surge in a wave towards all battle through the sea of people, trying to fight our way to Bruce. I hear muffled gunshots close by, but I am too worried about getting to Bruce, I don't even yell at Jason not to use lethal this point, I don't even care, all that matters is Bruce. I am pushing, stabbing, kicking, punching, getting through anyway I can. The moment I finally break free from the oppressing crows is the moment I finally see is grappling with the Joker, near the edge of an impossibly big hole. The Joker's insane laughter reaches my ears, sending chills down my spine, grating through my heart.

Bruce meets my eyes for a single moment before they both topple into the abyss.

 **Confused? Worried? Scared? Wondering what is happening to your bat babies? Guess you will have to wait! More will be explained later.**

 **Remember to review! Seriously, all of you fanfic writers out there know how much it means to you when readers review so do another crazy fan a favor, okay?**

 **Also, if any of you guys have good ideas for a title and/or summary that would be great! those are always hard to figure out...**

 **-A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


End file.
